The objective of the research is to investigate the effect of a young maternal age on infant health and preventive health care utilization. The study sample includes infants born between 1979 and 1984 to women aged 14 to 25 years at the time of the child's birth. The women were initially interviewed in 1979 in the National Longitudinal Survey of Youth (NLSY) when they were ages 14-21 years and were reinterviewed each year thereafter until 1986. The study sample is 49 percent White, 31 percent Black and 20 percent Hispanic. Infant health variables include injuries, hospitalizations and serious illnesses in the first year of life. Preventive health care is measured by age at first well child visit, completion of recommended well child visits in the first sir months and completion of recommended immunizations during the first year. Maternal age is defined by age at birth of the study infant and by age at first birth. Several explanations will be explored for why young maternal age may relate to infant's health and health care. First, risk factors such as poverty and low maternal education that are associated with teenage motherhood may affect these outcomes. Secondly, the isolation of single parenting may affect the mother's likelihood to seek health care. Finally, teenage mothers may attend to illness symptoms or to be less likely to perceive illness or utilize health care because of developmental immaturity and inexperience with parenting. Logistic regression analysis will be utilized to investigate the effect of maternal are on the dichotomous variables measuring infant health and health care. A stepwise analysis in phases will be performed here to investigate the change in the coefficients for maternal age when each set of intervening variables is added to the model.